Je n'aimais pas les humains
by TheFireHana
Summary: Laura déteste les humains. Pas de chance, elle a été capturée par un gamin débile ayant pour seul but de devenir Maître Pokémon. Elle pense que les Pokémon devraient se soulever contre les humains et leurs combats cyniques. Pourtant... [Inspiré d'un Nuzlocke sur Blanc 2]


_Agitation: Augmente l'attaque mais baisse la précision du Pokémon ayant cette capacité._

* * *

\- Utilise Poing éclair !  
\- Esquive !

Pas assez rapide. Le Tentacruel se prit le petit poing destructeur de Laura, qui profite du choc pour se soustraire aussitôt de la portée du Pokémon aquatique. Son atterrissage brusque aurait pu mal se passer s'il elle n'avait pas été entrainé correctement. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, elle se réceptionne convenablement, se reculant juste un peu plus que prévu sur le banc de sable.

En face, son adversaire se ressaisie. Ah, elle sait que sa force n'est pas encore suffisante pour le mettre hors-combat aussi aisément que ses coéquipiers… Mais ça ne serait tardé.

La méduse lui lance une masse d'eau violente qu'elle n'a le temps d'esquiver. Celle-ci l'envoie valser dans la mer et Laura croit qu'elle va se noyer. Encore heureux, ces pattes touche toujours le sol.

\- Courage Laura ! S'exclame son dresseur pour la motivée, mets le nous KO avec notre combo !

A ces mots, la Pokémon sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Elle bondit une fois, pour se mettre hors de l'eau, puis une deuxième fois pour s'envoler. Son ennemi n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle est déjà en train de lui écraser un Uppercut contre son corps visqueux. De même que précédemment, elle se dégage de la zone où il pourrait la saisir.

Cette fois, le Tentacruel chancelle et cesse de se mouvoir, flottant paresseusement au niveau de la surface. Le dresseur adverse le rappelle aussitôt dans sa Poké Ball, l'air dégoûté.

\- J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir perdre face à un Laporeille !

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle va lui en coller une à cette grande-gueule !

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, répond narquoisement son dresseur, et… Laura ! Ne vas pas frapper les autres dresseurs !

Ahhh ! Arrêtez -le ! Ce Pokémon est enragé ! Couine alors le nageur tandis que la Laporeille tente de lui infligé un coup d'oreille dans la figure.

Retour à Papeloa. C'est vraiment le genre d'endroit qu'aime les humains –d'abord parce qu'il y en a pleins et ensuite parce qu'Antoine –son dresseur- n'arrête pas de le lui rabâcher.

« Ah ! Quand je serai maître de la ligue, je me reposerai ici à chaque fois que j'aurai des vacances ! Y a pas plus bel endroit sérieux ! » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais la plus part des autres membres de l'équipe sont tous d'accord pour dire qu'une prairie bien verte serait plus accueillante qu'une plage pleine d'humains.

A propos de discours ennuyeux, celui-ci lui a rappelé que « blesser les autres dresseurs qui insultent les Laporeille, c'est mal ». Ouah. Et les personnes qui insultent les Laporeille en argumentant que c'est des Pokémon de petites filles, faut les laissés faire ? C'est ça ? Pffeu. Même pas en rêve.

Humains débiles.

Le lendemain, il n'y a pas d'entraînement. C'est le jour « de sortie » où toute l'équipe a le droit de se promener librement à travers la ville. Mais bien sûr, il faut revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Si jamais un membre ne revient dans les temps impartis, tous se mobiliseront pour aller le retrouver, quitte à passer plusieurs jours à chercher. Et ils finissent toujours par retrouver le Pokémon manquant – avec sermon gratuit de la part du dresseur ET des autres Pokémon.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye après tout. Elle avait tenté le coup deux ou trois fois mais après, elle comprit que cela ne la mènerait à rien. A regret, elle du abandonné son projet de retourner dans la nature.

Un goût amer lui emplit la bouche à cette pensée.

Malgré cette journée de liberté, la plus part des Pokémon de l'équipe reste en groupe ou à proximité d'Antoine. Laura ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ceci tout simplement stupide. Tout Pokémon devrait se battre pour devenir libre. Après tout, ils sont bien plus forts que ces humains chétifs et faibles. Ils pourraient les renverser et devenir les maîtres de ce monde ! Les humains seraient leurs esclaves et leurs serviraient des baies Kika tous les matins au petit-déjeuner !

Mais non. Les autres Pokémon sont ravis de pouvoir rendre « service » à leur dresseur – c'est-à-dire faire des combats où il peut arriver de se faire tuer ou de tuer son adversaire- et sont tout à fait satisfaits de leur vies.

C'est pitoyable.

Elle, elle n'est pas comme eux. Jamais elle ne sera heureuse de les servir, ces puants humains ! JAMAIS !

* * *

Antoine attend sa sœur au centre Pokémon. Il regarde sa montre et râle un peu en voyant que celle-ci a déjà dix minutes de retard. Pff. Il s'affale contre la table, les bras croisés, faisant la moue. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ? Il faut toujours qu'elle soit en retard ! La dernière fois, elle avait raté son bus, la fois d'avant elle avait oublié de faire le plein de potions et avaient dû faire demi-tour… Jen' a beau être sa sœur jumelle, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante !

Laura, sa Laporeille, assise à côté de lui, semble elle aussi perdre patience. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant. Il lui avait dit que si elle recommençait ne serait qu'une seule fois d'agresser gratuitement quelqu'un, elle serait punis. Elle l'a cherché. Il est donc normal qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter de la journée « de sortie » comme les autres. Pourtant, il culpabilise d'être aussi dur.

Il secoue la tête, tentant de se résonner. Il doit se montrer ferme. Se montrer impartial. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une apparence adorable qu'elle ne doit pas échapper à la punition.

\- Salut le scarabée.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Jen' !

Elle rit doucement tout un s'installant en face de lui. Ses yeux verts vont de la Laporeille à lui et elle lui demande :

\- Alors, comment ça se passe de ton côté ?  
\- J'ai eu le badge de Papeloa, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, je m'entraîne encore un peu pour la route Victoire et à moi la ligue !  
\- Je vois…  
\- Et toi ?

Jennifer regarde ailleurs. Un voile de tristesse recouvre son regard.

\- Ombrage est parti.  
\- Ombrage ? Ton Zoroark ? Il est…  
\- Non, non il n'est pas mort. Il est _parti_.

Son frère reste perplexe un instant. Puis il reprend :

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire, tu devrais facilement le retrouver avec le GPS de la Poké Ball…  
\- Il l'a cassé.

Silence.

\- Je… Je crois qu'il avait tenté de me le faire comprendre… Il parlait beaucoup plus de N ces derniers temps… Il était plus agité…

Antoine regarde fixement sa sœur, attendant la suite.

\- J'aurai du savoir… J'aurai du savoir qu'il voulait partir le rejoindre…

La jeune fille regarde ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide. Antoine fait de même. Ce « N »… Sa sœur lui en a déjà parlé un peu. C'est un drôle de type qui prétend communiquer avec les Pokémon sans l'aide de Pokémon Psy. Il en avait aussi vaguement entendu parler dans les médias, il y a deux ans de cela, lorsque la Team Plasma faisait des siennes.

À propos de la Team Plasma… Il s'étonne de ne pas avoir croisé son rival de toujours, Matis. Serait-il devenu plus lent que sa sœur ? A cette image, il se surprit à sourire mais il s'arrête vite. Sa sœur n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. Il faut qu'il lui remonte un peu le moral…

\- Euh, et comment il va, Killian ?

A cette simple phrase, sa jumelle esquisse un sourire. Killian est vraiment une valeur sûre. C'est un ancien sbire de la Team Plasma qui est repassé du « bon côté de la force » comme on dit. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui l'avait présenté à Ombrage, qui n'était à l'époque qu'un petit Zorua… Ah, zut, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée !

\- Il va bien… Mais en ce moment, on a un peu de mal à se voir, il a une mission très importante dans pas longtemps, donc il s'entraîne très dur. Mais il va bien.  
\- Ah, ça c'est cool !

Finalement, c'est toujours une valeur sûre !  
Bon, il doit avouer que voir sa sœur être amoureuse d'un type qui a huit ans de plus qu'elle et qui est en plus un ancien criminel, c'est pas vraiment… Très recommandé. Mais Jen' semble vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui et en plus, il lui avait paru être un type assez sympa –même s'il n'est pas un très bon dresseur.  
Soit, dit comme ça, il n'est pas encore tout à fait présentable pour être introduit à leur mère… Mais est-ce qui le sera vraiment un jour avec un passé pareil ? Pas si sûr…

\- Je vois que tu as toujours ta Laporeille, susurre-t-elle.  
\- Ouais… Et elle est toujours aussi teigneuse. Pas vrai Laura ?  
\- Lapo ! Grogne-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
\- Bonjour Laura. Est-ce que Antoine est gentil avec toi ?

La Pokémon la dévisage puis se détourne des deux humains, dédaigneuse. Antoine roule les yeux.

\- Tu vois, elle n'a pas changé d'un poil.  
\- Tu as appliqué les conseils que je t'ai donnés ?  
\- Oui ! J'ai essayé de me montrer gentil mais elle m'a ignoré ! J'ai voulu jouer avec elle mais elle m'a ignoré ! Et j'ai même acheté des baies Kika pour elle mais elle les a aussi ignorés ! Cette. Pokémon. Est. Désespérante ! Achève-t-il dépité.

Jennifer sourit de compassion.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de savoir se dont elle a envie de faire  
\- La seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est s'enfuir !  
\- En dehors de ça bien sûr.  
\- Je veux bien, mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle fasse un effort de son côté… Et puis comment tu veux que je devine ce genre de chose ?

Essaie de vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Pas seulement en combat, essaie aussi comme ça, laisse la sortir de sa Poké Ball de temps en temps, observe ce qu'elle fait… Et dit lui aussi que tu attends des efforts d'elle… Tu dois lui parler, comme-ci c'était un être humain.

\- Hum… Je vais essayer…

Ils discutent ainsi de leurs Pokémons respectifs pendant toute la soirée. Suite à sa fugue, sa jumelle a décidé de le remplacer par un petit Scalpion, nommé Edward, en référence à un vieux film qu'ils regardaient étant enfants. En y repensant, il se rend compte qu'elle aime bien donner des noms d'humains à ses Pokémons, avec ou sans référence à quelque chose de connu.

Antoine n'en parle ce soir-là, mais il est toujours choqué par la manière dont a évolué sa sœur. Elle qui n'était qu'une gamine égoïste et prétentieuse est devenue plus effacée, plus douce. Presque frêle, sur le point de se briser à tout moment.

Mais en même temps, depuis le début de leur voyage initiatique, elle n'a pas eu de chance. Elle attire les problèmes, les morts accidentelles et même les personnes louches (bon, soit, la rencontre de Killian n'est pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là). Entre autre, elle rencontré à plusieurs reprises la « Néo-Plasma » comme les médias aiment les appelés et un type assez louche avec un nom de l'Est. Il ne s'en rappelle plus très bien… Un truc dans le style « Nicolas ». Même s'il s'était montré plaisant avec elle, la jeune fille lui avait avoué qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance.

Quelque part, Antoine se sent impuissant vis-à-vis d'elle. Il voudrait pouvoir la protéger, faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais il n'a jamais été là quand elle faisait un deuil d'un de ses Pokémon ou quand un type en tenue de pirate la menaçait. Et ça, il n'arrive pas entièrement à se le pardonner.

Heureusement, sa sœur est une excellente dresseuse – peut-être même plus que lui. Mais depuis la mort de sa Elekid, elle avait perdu confiance en elle. C'était peut-être à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à changer… Oui, peut-être…

La soirée avançant, les deux dresseurs décident de prendre une chambre pour la nuit.

\- Je te montrerais mon équipe si tu veux, lui dit-elle dans l'ascenseur.  
\- Ouais, cool ! On pourrait faire aussi un combat !

Elle détourne subitement la tête, penaude.

\- Un combat amical, hein… Ou juste un petit entraînement… Tu sais, pas violement…  
\- Ok, ça marche, va pour l'entraînement, affirme-t-elle en redevenant confiante.

* * *

 _Pour Edward, la référence est celle de « Edward aux mains d'Argent », un androïde ayant pour mains des ciseaux._


End file.
